Baka onna
by Kasumiya
Summary: A story I couldn't get out of my head. One of those oh-so-lovely BxV get-together fics. Vegeta decides to screw with Bulma's head while getting her into bed. Possible lemons in later chapters. Please review.


A/N: Just gonna kinda throw this out there and see what you all think. If I get good reviews I might pursue making this longer. But.... It's NOT yaoi!!!! Isn't that scary??  
  
Warnings: Heterosexual pairing!! OO Oh, dear gods, what's come over me?  
Baka onna  
  
Vegeta growled and tossed the covers aside, squinting at the brightness of the new day. He grabbed some clothes and walked out of the room, muttering curses under his breath. Reaching the bathroom he frowned as he realized the door was locked. "Dammit, onna! Get out of there before I decide to destroy something!" Bulma shouted back over the water. "Vegeta, I swear if one thing in this house is out of place when I get out of here I'll find some way to kill you. Goku would be happy to kick your ass for me."  
  
::That's it.:: He thought as he kicked the door open and slid open the glass shower door. Bulma shrieked as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out into the hall. Turning away from Bulma, Vegeta threw a towel over his shoulder at her and closed the door, locking it. "Damn you Vegeta! I hate you! My family is gracious enough to let a beast like you live here, free of charge. My father builds you any and every piece of training equipment you can think of, despite your constant death threats and you have the nerve to pull me out of my own shower! How dare you."  
  
Bulma heard the water still running and smirked. Walking downstairs and into a room with a cement floor, she grabbed a wrench off a nearby table and made a few minor adjustments to the water heater. She grinned as she heard Vegeta yelp and a door slammed soon after. She heard footsteps on the stairs and stood in the doorway, watching as a towel clad Vegeta stalked down the stairs towards her.  
  
"Onna… omea o koroso…" Bulma simply chuckled. "My name is Bulma. And you wouldn't kill me if your life depended on it, because Goku would kill you." Vegeta growled. "That baka wouldn't kill me. He's too soft. He'd just give me a slap on the wrist and tell me I have another chance to be a good little boy, just like the first time I battled him. Hmph. Weakling."  
  
Bulma frowned. Goku -was- pretty forgiving. Would he really give Vegeta a second chance again? Vegeta took a step closer to Bulma and glared at her fiercely.  
  
"And besides, you wouldn't have me killed if your life depended on it." His hand began to glow a bright blue and she took several steps back, into the cold concrete room. ::Oh, no. I'm trapped in here with this psycho. Oh, gods. Goku-help…:: Vegeta continued to stalk towards her, the aura swirling around his fist glowing brighter with every step. Backing into the corner Bulma yelped as her back hit the cold cement wall. "Vegeta… please… don't. I'm--- I'm sorry. "  
  
Vegeta continued to advance towards her, emitting several little whimpers. He drew his fist back and swung it quickly towards her face, making her scream loudly. He chuckled, his fist an inch from her face, if that. Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes and promptly fainted. Vegeta laughed and crouched next to her, looking down at her still wet, still mostly naked form.  
  
He sat there for a moment, just looking at her lay there unconscious. ::She's a quirky little bitch, but damn, she's not that bad looking. For a human.:: He thought. Picking her up and carrying her up the stairs, Vegeta remembered they were both wearing only towels. Laying her down on her bed, Vegeta smirked down at Bulma and an idea popped into his head. ::Yes. She won't know what hit her..:: He covered her with the thin sheets and left the room quietly.  
  
It was almost an hour later when Bulma woke. She sat up quickly and nearly got herself tangled in the sheets. "Wha- where's Vegeta? I thought…" She jerked her head in the direction of the door when she heard him chuckle to himself. He stood in the doorway, sweaty and scantily clad in his training shorts. Bulma stared for a moment before remembering the days previous events.  
  
"You!" she growled, pointing a finger at him. "You are just so-so damned sadistic you could never treat anyone with dignity. You're going to be alone forever and die lonely! And you call yourself royal? You damned monkey." Vegeta grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him, glaring at her.  
  
"And you, onna, will be my assurance that none of that will happen." Bulma stared up at him, unsure what he was implying.  
  
"W-what?" She finally managed to stammer. He laughed loudly, releasing his grip on her arm. "I've decided, Bulma, to treat you with the respect that is due to you. So, Bulma, would you kindly stop staring at me like you're being mugged, Bulma?" She blinked her eyes, thinking perhaps she wasn't really awake yet. He was being nice? And calling her by her name? Sounded like a trick for sure.  
TBC A/N: So what do you think? It's not much but if I get some reviews wanting me to continue then it could develop into something more. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
